Yes, Daddy ( Blackheart x Mephistopheles )
by DreamCatchers.xXx
Summary: After losing the contract in San Venganza, Blackheart finds himself back in hell once again with a very disappointed father. Angry one as well. Again, he had gotten into his father's way and cost him 1,000 souls that he had been longing for for decades. Centuries at most. Now he finds himself in a brand new mess. A punishment that won't ever be forgotten.


Down in the pits of Hades ( or Hell ) Blackheart found himself being dragged down the hall by his angry father - Mephistopheles. His ears felt like they'd explode from the ongoing lectures he was receiving. His eyes were constantly in an rolling motion of ignorance. He knew what punishments awared him like always. Only this time, what he thought would happen wasn't coming his way.

"Now do you see why you're not fit to rule? You think you're ready when you're not. You think because you're all powerful you can take the throne from me. But here we are, I being the dominant one as usual." Mephistopheles began, taking his son towards the stone throne. Far uncomfortable for a human, but for a demon there was no better seat. "You've cost me a lot today. My contract, my 1,000 souls. You do not belong on a throne. You've clearly proven that today." He spoke before taking a seat, yanking his son forward right into his lap.

The demon prince grunted as his face fell into his father's abdomen. Breathing in, he took in the scent of whiskey and burning ashes from his father. Quite a pleasant smell to the demons. As where he smelt of burning ink and roses, red wine as well from time to time.

He could feel his father positioning him over his lap before he had time to react to the loss of balance. He was sprawled out perfectly with a heavy hand holding him down into place. "What are you doing!?" He asked in surprise and shock. As he tried to stand up, he was pushed back down by his father's hand of iron. Four strips of red mist formed, coiling around his ankles and wrists and pulling tight to restrict his movements.

"Punishing you, son. You don't seem to learn from any of my previous punishments. So I'm trying something new with you. Which will get through your thick skull one way or another." Mephistopheles explained as he admired his son's restricting position. A dark chuckle broke the sounds of struggling grunts coming from the younger demon.

Blackheart laid sprawled out over his father's lap, his stomach flat against Mephistopheles' thighs and knees. He growled, looking back at the demon lord with such a hateful look upon his pale and bluish face. His crystal blue eyes - such a rare shade of blue - were dark with anger. He jolted in place, his wrists and ankles securely restrained in place by a thick red mist. The mist remained coiled ( and unusually tight for mist ) around his limbs, forcing him to lie still with very limited movements.

The demon prince, not having given up yet, struggled to break free. But it was useless. "I hate you! Let me go!" The boy growled to his father.

Mephistopheles snickered, resting his much larger hands against his son's back. "Now, you disobeyed me. Over and over again. And no matter what punishment I give you, you continue to disobey me and screw things up for me." The demon sneered, his angry eyes flashing a bright yellow.

The yellow eyes caught Blackheart's full attention. The color was rather ( strangely ) beautiful to him. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Give me another chance." He begged, but it was a clear lie. Although, he was always ready to lie himself out of any situation.

Sensing lies, the Devil chuckled and his hand traveled down his son's back and to the waistband of his pants. "I've given you one too many chances, boy. Its time you learned your lesson." Mephistopheles - without a warning - tugged down his son's pants. Fully exposing a pale, bare ass. Snickering darkly, the demon swatted Blackheart's bottom, leaving behind bright red marks and a stinging sensation.

Blackheart gasped, feeling the pain. As long as he was in hell, his father was in control. He was and always would be the dominant one, "How dare you!" The boy squeaked, grunting from the burning. And just as he thought it was over SMACK! His father delivered another blow. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Mephistopheles brought his hand raining down hard onto his son's ass. Swatting him harshly, treating him like a naughty child. The cries of pain his son belted was like music to his ears. "If you want to disobey your father like a child, you'll get treated like one!" SMACK! SMACK!

Blackheart yelped, such unfamiliar sound to come from the younger demon. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! He remained laid out over his father's lap, humiliated by this punishment. He couldn't move. Get up. Or fight back. He felt vulnerable and helpless like some poor human. "Stop it fathe- Ahh!" He couldn't finish, another smack left him teary eyed and red in the face from both anger, pain, and humiliation.

"Why don't you count for me?" Mephistopheles asked, but it was a commanding tone. He wasn't really asking, it was a clear order to his son, SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"N-no!" Blackheart yelped. His father had a hand like iron. An being smacked with iron was not something anyone would enjoy. Not even those kinky men and women who loved a spanking punishment would want that. It was like dropping a metal block on your head.

"Count for me now! Or maybe I'll just rip my belt off." The Devil threatened as he raised his hand and SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Three more came crashing down onto the pale bare ass of his son which by now wasn't so pale.

Blackheart could beg, whimper, demand his release, hell even cry but it wasn't going to stop this painful humiliation. "One! Ahh t-two... three!" He counted, burying his face into his father's leg.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Mephistopheles landed another three blows, seemingly enjoying this so far. Maybe this time the consequences would pay off.

"Four! Five! S-six!" Blackheart counted before hearing his father simply say: "That's enough." He never felt so happy to hear those words. His mouth sealed shut. No more counting but a hell more spankings were on their way as fast as bullet trains.

Groaning, the demon shifted, trying to avoid the smacks. His movements helped him but not for long. His father placed his free hand right over his lower back, making sure his son had no way of dodging the smacking. He was far too old for a punishment like this. His eyes left his father in a pouting manner, he sucked it up knowing his ability to fight back was invalid. With each smacking, only seconds apart, a yelp escaped. And they only got harder. So hard, a few tears ran down his face.

Finally, his father brought his hand down, resting it over Blackheart's sore ass. "Now, have you learned your lesson?" The devil asked, very gently tracing his finger over the red, burning flesh.

Blackheart, being as angry as he was released an inhuman growl, "Release me! I fucking hate you!" He choked out his words as he sulked from the punishment. Little did he know, he only egged his father on.

Mephistopheles chuckled, "Foul language, my boy." He taunted, running a finger across the bruised flesh till he reached his son's anus. His finger dwelled the surface, massaging the outside of his son's entrance. It was a smooth and gentle action. "I'm going to make you love me, boy." He whispered.

"What am-" Blackheart was cut off, he gasped at his father's touch that delivered a shocking wave of... pleasure throughout his body. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He asked angrily. Through that angry tone was slight frightening. He turned his head to look back and again, another gasp belted from him as Mephistopheles pushed his index finger into his entrance. The intrusion was painful, thankfully nowhere near the pain he felt from the many blows he received mere moments ago.

Mephistopheles smirked, wiggling his finger deeper into his son before adding a second. Both fingers thrusted as far as possible with a force, thus earning a moan from his son. "See, you're enjoying it already." Triumphantly the Devil spoke as he withdrew his two fingers and pushed them back in earning the same result as before.

Blackheart's bit down on his thin, pale lips to suppress any further moans. With a shake of his head he raked up courage to face his father whom still had his fingers buried deep into his hole. "No! I hate it! Now let me go!" He demanded with such a cold and nasty tone. Wishing he could just crawl away from his father,the humiliation, the touching. As if the punishment wasn't enough now here he was being violated by his father. How could things ever have gotten to this point? Again, the two fingers withdrew and as he thought his father gave up and was finished with him, four fingers were shoved into his hole. Yelping, the demon squirmed, the pain of just two fingers was increased as four beefy fingers thrusted into him at a steady and rather rough pace. Biting his lip harder, Blackheart leaked blood from his busted lip, forcing moans to stay in. With a low growl, he squeezed his eyes shut, "I demand you release me! Right n- Ahhh.." And as he thought he could suppress his moans, that ship sailed off. He could deny the fact he liked it. Oh he hated this. But his mind and body spoke otherwise.

Acknowledging this third moan, Mephistopheles smirked devilishly and withdrew his four fingers seconds after.

This relived Blackheart, but he didn't know the reason behind why. He assumed his father would toss him aside now and carry on with business. But no, that wasn't the case. With his pants still gathered at his ankles, the mist uncoiled from his limbs and Mephistopheles whispered a few demonic words. So low, so quiet, that he couldn't hear. And just as he tried to jump up and escape while he had this chance, Blackheart found himself fully frozen. Unable to move. Still able to talk, he growled once more. The aggravation was just as painful as the smacking Mephistopheles gave him.

Throwing his son over his shoulder, his privates still exposed, he carried him down the dark hall towards a room not just any room - his own room. After entering and locking the door, the demon lord tossed his son down onto the bed. He snapped on his son a collar made of copper with a pentagram carved into it. One he uses to keep some demons in line. It'd keep him vulnerable here, but on earth ( which Blackheart wouldn't reach now ) he'd easily be able to take it off.

Blackheart was no fool, he knew what was coming next. And truthfully it frightened him more than anything before. This was his father. After the collar was secured on he was able to move but something felt different. He was weaker. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, his father gave him no time to react. A pair of old, dry ( yet pleasantly warm ) lips smashed into his. Blackheart resisted, he just could never lower himself to this standard. He couldn't do this. It was so wrong. Yet it felt oh so right in a way.

Noticing the resistance, Mephistopheles pryed his son's mouth open and a long, warm, and bitter tongue slithered in. He rolled his tongue over the younger demon's gums and was rewarded with yet another moan. All to easy. His tongue explored his son's mouth, leaving no inch untouched. Desperate for the cooperation, his rough fingers popped open the buttons of Blackheart's blazer and it slid off his shoulders along with shirt. Leaving him with pants and boxers tangled around his ankles.

Though Blackheart was cold to the touch, he still shivered to his body being exposed. And his pale face flushed red at being fully naked right beneath his own father. It seemingly turned him on a bit, and he made a swift movement, just barely beginning to cooperate with the kiss. His cold, smoother lips stayed pressed to the dry and warmer ones. His tongue shyly crept out and invaded his father's mouth. Was that wise? Of course not he was only encouraging his father now. But if he continued to refuse to cooperate and accept this odd punishment, it was bound to get worse.

The kiss deepened, both demons battling for dominance and of course, Mephistopheles was the victor. He smirked and with a harsh shove, slammed Blackheart away. The Devil slid off his own coat and tie before undoing the buttons of his shirt. Revealing a tanned and well built figure. He wasn't all that, not like how most women would dream their celebrity crushes would look like shirtless. But he had a good physique, something definitely worth getting a look at despite his age.

After removing his unbuttoned shirt, his fingers trailed to his belt. Playfully flicking the silver buckle, he raised a brow at his breathless son, "Do you want it, hmm?" He asked seductively. He waited for the only correct answer to be given. He was just slowly removing the belt, the bulge in his pants growing bigger as he overlooked his naked son on the bed.

Blackheart felt a cold chill run up his spine. Did he? No, of course not... he couldn't. Ruin his dignity? Reputation? He wasn't going to give in- or was he. He stared, feeling himself growing a little hard. Fuck it. He nodded, "Yes." He answered loud and clear.

Mephistopheles chuckled in amusement, this was far too unexpected. He unzipped himself, sliding down his black pants and a large, solid 8 inch cock sprung out. Grasping his cock, Mephistopheles gave it a few strokes before kneeling over Blackheart. "Come on, come suck daddy, baby boy." He purred.

Losing all senses, Blackheart crawled towards him and grasped the thick cock in his cold hands and brought his thin lips to the tip. Hesitantly he wrapped his lips around the tip of the cock head and began a sucking motion before taking him in inch by inch. He groaned, feeling his father take a fistful of his raven black hair and yank on it like he was ripping weeds from the ground. "Ahhh.. F-fuck.. yes, that's it. Just like that... " His father purred to him, moan after moan.

Swirling his tongue around, Blackheart coated his father's thick shaft in his saliva. Sucking and licking him from the tip to the base. The salty flesh never left his mouth up until he heard the deep grunts and moaning of approval from his father. Seeing he had pleased his father well, he placed just his lips at the top. Leaving a trail of kisses down the shaft. He couldn't explain how much he hated himself for this. How dirty he felt. It was a feeling he couldn't wash away.

The teasing intensified Mephistopheles' pleasure, with the grip of his son's hair, he yanked him forward and shoved his cock back into his mouth. Further this time, he slid his cock down his son's icy cold throat, deep throating him. The demon delivered powerful thrusts, choking his son in the process but he did not seem to care. His hips bucked forward harder and harder till he was fucking his son's mouth.

The thrusts were pretty hard, Blackheart only accepted his fate and allowed his father to ravage his mouth. But soon, he caught him between his lips, stopping his father's thrusts. He resumed to sucking on the head, letting more of the cock sink into his mouth. His wet tongue danced across the warm flesh, precum dripped down his throat. It was just as warm and as bitter as his father's mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, he deep throated the shaft again until he felt the cock twitch.

"Mmm... Ahh, yes. Daddy is almost there..." The devil breathed out, feeling the knot in his stomach. His orgasm was building up and as much as he tried to hold off he wanted a release. He bit his dry lips, throwing his head back in bliss and pleasure. He moaned out louder, making his son moan out. The moan sent vibrations to the Devil's cock. His panting quicked, his breathing became heavy. A cry of ecstasy filled the room as everything went white.

The Devil exploded into his son's mouth, squirt after squirt of warm, sticky cum filled the younger demon's mouth. The thick liquid dripped from Blackheart's lips and dribbled down his chin as he forcefully swallowed just to please his father. But it was no lie, from the first taste of precum he wanted to taste his father so badly. He wanted Mephistopheles to cum into his mouth. Licking his lips, Blackheart was thrown straight to the floor. He whimpered and looked back, "W-we're done here..." He said.

Having disagreed with his son, Mephistopheles stroked his cock once more, "We're not done until I say we are." He stated, looking down at Blackheart. He smirked to himself and knelt down in front of his son, placing his hands on his thighs. His hands traveled inward, towards each other as they sunk between his son's closed legs.

Blackheart lowered his crystal blue eyes towards his legs, swallowing once again. Within seconds, his own two legs were spread open - wide open. This awoke his senses, the urge to fight back. He weakly kicked his father, trying to get away. He definitely didn't want this. He wasn't ready. "No, we're done now! No more father!" He hissed. His soft belly was then attacked with a trail of butterfly kisses from his abdomen to his naval. All while two beefy fingers probed around his entrance like earlier. And without warning, both fingers penetrated his hole. His father scissored him a few times, stretching him as much as possible. Afterwards, he retreated his fingers and flipped Blackheart over, "Get on all fours." He commanded.

Lazily Blackheart did so, afraid of what would happen if he disobeyed. A few moments passed and he felt something much larger than two fingers probing around at his back entrance. He knew what it was. He hung his head low in shame as he prayed this be the last time he'd end up in this position.

Mephistopheles smirked, brushing his still saliva covered cock over his son's entrance, grasping his raven hair and yanking his head back. As he leaned forward, Mephistopheles whispered softly to Blackheart, "Beg me, baby boy." His breath brushed against the younger demon's ear, "Tell daddy what you want."

Blackheart cringed at the words 'baby boy' though they turned him on more. He wanted to ignore but he had already tasted his father. He needed to feel him now. Swallowing down the courage, he parted his thin lips and let the words tumble out, "I.. I want you to fuck me... please." He blurted out, regretting every word.

Mephistopheles wasn't quite convinced or pleased, "What was that? Daddy can't hear you." He said, pushing the tip of his cock into his son's tight hole, applying pressure.

Trembling before his father, Blackheart swallowed and pieced his sentence together, "Mm please daddy... fuck me! I need you, fuck me.." He begged.

Happy with what he heard, he plunged into his son, burying all 8 inches of cock deep into his son. He was pleased to hear a long, deep moan from Blackheart. Grasping the other demon's hips, he pulled him onto his dick each time he pulled out and thrusted forward.

Blackheart grew shaky and weak, his head spinning from pleasure as his father accelerated into him. "Ahh... yes.. daddy fuck me!... fuck me harder!.." He moaned out. The words tumbled out faster than he could stop them. He gave up trying to fight back and gave in.

Mephistopheles chuckled darkly, hammering his son's anus like a nail. He shifted, angling himself to where he was hitting his prostrate with each thrust. Sending a shock wave of pleasure throughout his body every time he hit the by the bundle of nerves. "Baby boy you're so tight! Fuck!" He moaned, digging his fingernails into his hips.

Blackheart hissed at the digging fingernails. But gasped when he felt his prostate get pounded with each thrust. Sending waves of ecstasy through him. Now he was starting to think that he should get into trouble more often.

Pulling his arm back, Mephistopheles yanked back his son's head and whispered to him, "You like this don't you? You're daddy's little whore aren't you?" He sneered, the question was like a knife at first. A knife Blackheart wanted to be stabbed with.

"Ahhh.. Yes! I'm dadd'y whore!" Blackheart nearly screamed as another thrust slammed into his prostrate. The shock waves traveled through him, making him weak in the knees till he wanted to drop to the floor and just let his father screw his brains out. "D-Don't stop- Ahhh!" He cried out in bliss again.

Triumphantly grinning, Mephistopheles continued to pound his son. Reaching below and grasping Blackheart's cock, he began to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts, "Good boyyy.." He pulled out and took a seat on the bed edge, yanking Blackheart up and forcing him down onto his lap. His large cock slipped back into Blackheart as he was forced to sit over it.

Blackheart moaned as the cock slid into his hole, his walls tightening around it. He felt a large hand wrap around his cock and began stroking it once more. His moans were soft and sweet as his father whispered to him once more, "Ride me, ride daddy's cock my little whore." He said, rubbing the tip of Blackheart's shaft with his rough thumb. Completely lost in pleasure, Blackheart began to bounce on his father's cock. Sliding up and down to meet his thrusts of his thick cock each time. He literally drowned in pleasure. He forgot why he was even here, naked in his father's room, and being so submissive. After all he was a very independent and rebellious man who took orders from no one but himself. But not tonight. Daddy dearest got the upper hand.

He rolled his eyes back and whimpered, he felt so full with his father's cock filling him up. And he knew the moment he pulled out he'd feel empty. As he rode the cock, Mephistopheles hand stroked his dick as well, both dicks being stroked and rode in perfect timing.

"Ahhh... daddy! You feel so good!" He groaned as the knot in his stomach began to form. Mephistopheles had the same feeling. They were both approaching the peaks of their orgasms. Blackheart slid up and down, angling himself till he was thrusting into his father's hand and occasionally have his prostrate hit.

"Good boy, that's my good little slut." Mephistopheles groaned. Using his feet, he wrapped his legs around his son's legs and separated them further. Keeping both of the younger demon's legs spread further apart. As far as they could go, keeping the younger male exposed to anyone who may walk in to see. His lips attached to the raven haired boy's neck and began suckling wildly, hickey after hickey could be seen as a trail from his jawline to his neck and onward to his collarbone.

After a dozen more hard, fulfilling thrusts, both demons reached their orgasms. "Daddy... mmmm.. I'm going to cum!" He shouted, followed along by Mephistopheles who soon shouted, "Ahh! I'm cummi-" An ecstasy cry was then heard.

First a thick, white liquid oozed out over the older demons hand. He released the cock he had been stroking, letting the cum spray and coat his hand with bitter sweet nectar. Before he could react, his cock twitched and he sprayed the insides of his son's walls. Filling him up with his hot sperm and seed.

Blackheart moaned and smiled at the warm liquid filling his canal. There was enough sperm that it was leaking out from his anus. Dripping down his thighs, hole, and the cock that was still buried into him. He panted heavily with his father as two fingers began to pinch, pull, and roll his sensitive nipples. This made sweet little moans pop from his mouth as he came down from the high of the heat. His entire body felt sore to the touch but he didn't bother. He remained with a cock sitting in his walls and his legs wide open, just like a slut position.

Mephistopheles rested his chin on his son's shoulder, rolling and stretching the boy's pale nipples. He chuckled and pulled on one of the nipples, "I knew you were my little slut, son. Ain't that right?" He asked, "Did my little slut learn his lesson?"

"Yes, daddy I learned.." He half moaned by the touching his sensitive nipples were receiving. He leaned back and turned his head to the side, not daring to speak or get up or go anywhere. He felt the red mist coil around his ankles again and pull his legs apart further, exposing more of him. And he didn't fight back this time. He allowed his father to do as he liked with his body whenever he wanted. The long time rivalry between father and son didn't exist. This was a new bonding for them.

"And you're not going to disobey daddy anymore, are you?" Mephistopheles asked, pinching his son's nipple harder as he twisted and rolled his nipple between his fingers.

Whimpering with pain and pleasure, Blackheart nodded, "No, daddy. I won't disobey you." He whimpered. His sensitive nipples already grew sore from the actions. His thighs felt sticky as cum continued to leak out and his head still spinning from his first orgasm.

"Good boy. Or else we'll have to repeat this and next time won't be so pleasurable." The Devil warned as he placed a warm kiss on his son's neck and gently began to run his fingers through his son's hair. The rest of the evening they remained in the room in silence, with an erotic scent filling their nostrils. The quietness was not dared broken.


End file.
